While developing a game for the ipad it became clear to me that a player's thumbs have a tendency to drift off of buttons during intense game play, due to the smooth glass surface of the ipad. I set out to devise a method of restricting a players thumb to specified areas of the ipad's screen.
I began experimenting with different vinyl materials that would stick to the smooth glass surface without the need for adhesive. I also played many hours computer games on the ipad and experimented with a wide range of cut pieces and parts before settling on the six main Thumbtrap shapes, which are specified in FIGURE A.